Midnightrmare chanel
by SCHR-crew
Summary: horror dan comedy smuanya gabung jd 1.selamat menikmati!
1. Chapter 1sodako is comiiiiiiing!

(sudah tengah malam)

(malam ini hujan,seseorang akan muncul d TV)

Seta:"*HWAAAAH* ngantuk banget....Siapa yang muncul ya sekarang?"

(Seta menunggu di depan Tv)

(hanya ada gambar sumur yang muncul)

Seta:"hah Sumur...?Aneh...?Gue harus Telepon Yosuke ..."

(Seta nelepon Yosuke)

Yosuke:"Yo...Whats up?"

Seta:"Eh...Coba liat Midnight channel..!Muncul gambar sumur di TV...!"

Yosuke:"iya...Iya gue liat..Aneh bangeet....Ntu apaan ya...?"

Seta:"mana gue tau....Kata Lo itu apaan?"

Yòsuke:"Mana gue tau...Gue Nanya Lo balik nanya..."

Yosuke:"waaah...Perasaan Gue ga enak nih"

Seta:"Ga ada gunanya Gue nelepon Lo...Lo telepon yang laen ya..!"

Yosuke:"kok gue?Lo aja...!"

Seta:"pulsa gue tinggal dikit"

Yosuke:"Merki Lo...!Yaudah gue yang nelepon"

(Yosuke nutup telepon)

Seta:perasaan Gue ga enak nih...

(muncul tangan dari dalam sumur itu)

Seta:"hah?A...A...Apaan tuh..?"

(Sodako muncul dari dalam sumur dengan posisi merangkak)

Seta:"AAAAAAAA...!"

(Sodako menatap Seta dari dalam TV)

Seta:"G..G..Gu..Gue Ha..H...Harus...T..Tel..Telepon...Ri...Rise"

(Seta nelepon Rise..)

operator telepon:"maaf,Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk"

Seta:Damn....!Pasti lagi teleponan ama Ryuuki(maunya..)O...Oke...Tenang..Tenang..G...Gue telepon Margaret aja...Pasti Opa igor sama Margaret tau ntu apaan

(Seta nelepon Margaret )

operator telepon:"maaf,nomor yang anda tuju tidakterdaftar"

Seta:"Sh*t..!!O...Oke2...Tenang...Tenang... .Gue Telepon Yosuke aja...

(Seta nelepon Yosuke)

operator telepon:"Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan,"

Seta:"WHAAT...! SIAL BANGET GUA HARI INI..!!

*pipipipipipipipipipi*

Seta:Yes...!Ada telepon...

(Seta ngangkat telepon)

Seta:"Halo...!Siapapun Lo tolongi Gue Setan Di midnightchannel...Setannya mau Bunuh Gue..*menangis* Toloongiiiiiiin Gueeee...!"

suara ditelepon:"..................."

Seta:"Ha..Halo..!"

suar a di telepon: "hihihihihihihihihihi"

(dari dalam Tv Sodako menelepon Seta dengan Hp Blackberrynya sambil melambaikantangan)

Seta:..S..S..S..S..Se..Se..Se..Se..Se...Set... SEEETAAAAN..!

*pipip pipip*

Seta:Hah...?Ada Sms..

(from:SøDàk0_iMøéTz)

hi chayank..

Gi ap..?Lg liatn aq y...?Aq kgn ma km..Kmu kgn g sma aq..?

Kmu mw y tinggl sma aq...?Klo km g mw biar aq aj yg jemput km..

Mwuaaach

;salam sayang:Sodako)

Seta;".........*Shock*"

(Sodako melambaikan tangannya kearah Seta)

Seta:.....*Shock*

(Sodako langsung berlari Menghampiri Seta melompat,lalu..)

*JDUUG*

(Sodako kejedot kaca Tv)

Seta:"HaHAHAHA..Selamet gue...."

(Sodako ngambil kampak)

Seta:"Sh*t....!M...Mati deh Gue....."

*Praaaaang*

(Sodako Macahin kaca Tv lalu keluar dari tv)

Sodako:"C'mon Baby....Hihihihihi.."

Seta:"AAAAAAAAAA...Oh iya,gue kan punya Persona....IZANAGI,keluarlah...!"

(Izanagi muncul)

Izanagi:"hahahaha....Mana bos targetnya...?"

Seta:"D...Di..Dia....!*Nunjuk Sodako*"

Izanagi:"S...Serius Bos...Ya...Yang Ntu..?"

Seta:"IYA...!CEPET LAWAAAAN..!"

Izanagi:"S...Saya nggak mau Bos..."

Seta:"KENAPA..?TAKUT..?"

Izanagi:"Ngga lah"

Seta:"Ya udah lawan..!!!"

Izanagi:"*kaki gemeteran* l...la...laki2 sejati tak pernah melawan wanita...."

Seta:"Alesaaaaaaan...!!!Cepet lawan..!"

Izanagi:"Baiklah....kalau itu mau bos,Serahkan ini semua kepada-

Seta:"bagus Izanagi..!!Finish Her..!

Izanagi:"Tunggu dulu... Belum selesai ngomong..Serahkan ini semua pada Nasib....DADAAH...TRAESTO..!"

(Izanagi kabur)

Seta:"SIALAAN LOOOOOO..!!!!GUE pECAT LO JADI PERSONA GUE..!!"

Sodako:"Halo..abang....jalan-jalan yuk samaaq..!hihihihihi.."

Seta:"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...SETAAAAAAN... !!!!!!

SODAKO:"MARRY ME...OR DIEEE..!!!!!!

Seta:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

&g t;(To be continoue)


	2. chapter 2 ada apa dgn yukiko?

horro : hai,lupa dijelasin di chapter berlalu biarlah kt blom knalan,saia ni horro pengarang ni crita....dan...bla..bla..bla...bleh...lanjut aja ah!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

diclaimer : masa pada kgk tau?ATLUS porepeeeeeeeeeeeeer

.

.

.

(2 hari kemudian setelah insiden sadako)

(disekolah waktu makan siang,Seta n Friend sedang makan Siang diatap kecuali Yukiko)

Seta:*shock*

Yosuke:"Woy...Nape Lo diem aja..."

Seta:"*masih shock*"

Chie:"Oii ngomong dooong..!"

Seta:"*nangis* uWAUBLAuwagawagaga...!*hiks*"

Naoto:"Senpai ngomong apa sih...?"

Seta:"*nangis* harga diriku diambil..."

Yosuke:"APA...!?Sama siapa...?SAMA KANJI Ya...?KANJI,Seta LO APAIN...?

Kanji:"G...GUEE GA NGAPA2in...!SUUMPAAH...!!"

Yosuke:"Terus,KALO BUKAN Di apa2in sama kanji,sama siapa...?"

Seta:"udah jangan dibahas lagi....Gue males ngebahasnya...

(pulang sekolah)

(muka Seta pucat sekali)

Seta:*shock*

Yosuke:"Woi... Hidup harus Semangat donk...

Seta"...Gue semangat kok..."

Izanagi:"boong..Dia udah Nyoba bunuh diri 3x..."

Seta:"*sigh*gue males hidup.."

Rise:"Ayolah Senpai...Hidup harus semangat

Seta:"*Shock*"

Naoto:"Kasian ya senpai..."

Chie:"iya.....KANJI,SETA GA LO APA2in KAN...?

Kanji:"SENPAII,KAN UDAH GUE BILANG SETA-SENPAI GA GUE APA2in..."

Chie n Yosuke:"masa sih...?

(Chie n Yosuke memandang curiga kanji)

KANJI:"SUMPAAAAAH,SETA SENPAI GA GUE APA2in...Gue masih Normal...!

Rise:"aaaah ayolah...Kanji-kun itu kan sukanya Naoto,iya kan Kanji...?"

Naoto:"kanji suka apa...?"

Kanji:*blushing*D...Diem LO...!

(Tiba-tiba Yukiko datang....)

Chie:"Yukiko...Kemana aja lho...

(muka yukiko pucat)

Yukiko:"m..maaf...Aq abis ngurus hotel"

Yukiko:"*blush*,Seta-kun...A..Aku mau pergi berdua sama kamu..."

(Seta n Friend kaget)

Seta:"*blush* kamu maunya pergi kemana...?"

Yukiko:"K..Kekamar...Kamu..."

Seta:"APAAA AAA...!?"

Friend:"APAAAAA..!?"

Izanagi:"APAAAAA..!?"

Horro:"APAAAAA!?"

Naoto:"kayanya senpai ga bisa...Dia lagi tidak sehat...Liat aja mukanya,pucat banget,iya kan Senpai...?"

Seta:"AH NGGA KOK...!GUE SEHAT2 ITU HARUS SEMANGAT...AYO YUKIKO,LETS GO...!"

(Entah kenapa Seta jadi bersemangat sekali)

Friend:"DASAR CABUUL...!"

Yukiko:"A...Ayo...Seta-kun..."

(dirum ah Seta)

Dojima:"Hei...Umm...Kamu bawa pacar kamu,Seta...?"

Seta:"Ng..Ngga...Ini temen...Ayo Yukiko...

(dikamar Seta)

Yukiko:"S...S..Seta..."

Seta:"Ada apa Yuki-chan..?"

Yukiko:"*blush* umm...Seta...A...Aku S..Selalu...Ingin berada disisimu...

Seta:"B...Benarkah Yukiko..."

Yukiko:"A...Aku selalu ingin di dekatmu..."

(Seta langsung mendekati Yukiko dan memegang tangan Yukiko,Sialan Lo Seta..)

Yukiko:"j..jadi k...kamu mau berada disisiku selamanya..Aku takut kehilanganmu...."

Seta:"T..Tentu saja...Aku...mau berada disisimu...selamanya"

(memegang erat tangan Yukiko)

Yukiko:"D...Disini d..dingin ya..."

(Seta langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yukiko)

Seta:"A...Apakah sekarang sudah hangat...?"

Yukiko:"S...Sedikit..."

(Horro:Sialan Lo Seta....Oh iya...Gue kan yang bikin cerita..Mampus Lw..Hehehe *evil laugh*)

Seta:"Y...Yukiko,kok dikepala kamu ada paku...?"

Yukiko:"Eh itu...."

Seta:"Aku lepas ya..."

Yukiko:"J...Jangaan...!"

(Seta nyabut paku dikepala Yukiko)

(Muka Yukiko jadi pucat)

Seta:"Kok aq merinding ya...?Hhm...Orang bilang kalo ada orang berdua pacaran,ketiganya setan...itu cuma mitos doang kan..?"

Yukiko:"Ngga juga..."

Seta:"M...Maksud Kamu..D..Disini...Ada setannya...?"

Yukiko?:"Benar...Setannya...Ya aku...Hihihihihi...."

Seta:"APAAAAA...!?"

(tiba2 Punggung Yukiko bolong,kuku Yukiko jadi panjang,dan matanya brubah jadi putih semua dan tubuhnya melayang)

Seta:"J....Jangan2E...Elo...K...K...KUNTILANAK...!!"

Yukiko?:"benar...ta pi...Panggil aku......"

Seta:"AAAAAAAAAA...KUNTILANAAAAK...!"

Kunti:"HIHIHIHIHIIHI...!"

Seta:"Mana Yukiko yang asli..?"

Kunti:"itu ga penting,kamu sudah Janji...Mau bersamaku...Selamanya...Hihihi...

(Kunti nyekekSeta)

Seta:"*kecekek*..A.....*ohok..*ohok*

*BR UAAK*

(Dojima buka pintu kamar)

Dojima:"Hayoo...Lagi ngapain..!"

Seta:"*kecekek*..Pa..Paman..T..Tolong...

Dojima:"Wuiih...Pacar kamu bisa terbang...Kayak di film laga Indosiar aja.."

Seta:"*kecekek*..I..Itu setan...Be...Go..."

Dojima:"APAA..?SETAAN..?.SETAAAAN. .PANGGIL POLISIII...PANGGIIL POLISIIIII..*panik*..

Seta:"YA ELO ITU POLISI,BEGOOO..!"

Dojima:"Oh...IYA....GUE..POLISI Ya...Hahahaha....OH IYA....SAYA ADA KEkantor..DADAH...SELAMAT BERSENANG SENANG.."

(Dojima kabur)

Kunti:"Hihihihi...Ayo sayang....Kita pergi... ke NERAKA bersama..."

Seta:"Waaaah...Ngga mau...."

(tiba2 Nanako datang)

Nanako:"umm...Big bro...Apa yang kamula-*kaget*-kukan."

Seta:"T...Tolong...Nanako.."

Nanako:"ee...ehm........OH IYA...Aku harus siap2 ke sekolah....Dadah..

(Nanako kabur)

Seta:"SEKARAANG JAM 12 MALEEM...MANA ADA SEKOLAAAH..BOONG LO..!"

Kunti:"Sekarang...Hanya ada kau...dan aku...HIHIHIHIHIHIHI..."

Seta:"AAAAAAAAAAA...Oh iya-"

(apakah yang selanjutnya akan Terjadi)

(To be continoue)


End file.
